Forget Me Not
by Nolidoli
Summary: The return of En Sabah Nur and other long dead but not forgotten characters. Can you escape destiny? Can some sins be forgiven? These are two questions that are looked at when Apocalypse and his four horsemen (some old and some new) come to the Jean Grey Academy. The students are going to be faced with threats that although aren't new to our old X-Men are very new to them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own X-Men, any of its characters heroes or villains. Eventual Quentin X Idie pairing.

Chapter One

He walked over to the grave. Why was this one special? For once he did not know.

An unusual sensation for him.

A rare sensation.

Nevertheless.

He raised his hand and metal tentacles plunged into the dirt. Pieces of earth flew up from the impact and dust was carried by the wind as it howled through the air whispering only one word.

A name.

Long dead.

But not forgotten.

No never forgotten.

"_Sophie.__"_

* * *

Sheep.

Mindless sheep.

One day they might wake up and realize that they were acting like nothing more than mindless animals. Being herded from room to room.

"Hey Quentin! Professor McCoy left his lab open!" screeched the excited voice of Glob Herman.

Quentin groaned at the voice. Another sheep just of another kind. Possibly worse. His eyes turned toward the mass of pink that was his fellow student. Glob Herman's eyes were wide in excitement as he waited expectant for ...what?

Quentin sighed, "So?" he asked drawling the word out.

"So! So! We should do something! Spray paint it or sumthin."

_Is this what I've been reduced to? Spray painting teachers offices? _

"Do it yourself,"Quentin muttered. His eyes shifted to the window as a light vibration echoed from it. _What the? _He leaned forward towards the window. _Maybe I can- _The thought was cut off abruptly as two floating eyeballs in the mass of pink shoved themselves in his face.

"Oh come on! This might be out only chance!" Herman squealed.

"Move!" Quentin replied annoyed as he accessed the ever small brain of his classmate forcing the gigantic pile of goo to step aside.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Quire?" came the sharp voice of Rachel Summers.

"_No problem at all Rachel," _Quentin telepathically broadcast a snide undertone to the thought.

The red-haired woman's eyes narrowed as she returned the message with a strict one of her own, _"That's Professor Summers to you." _

"_Whatever." _

Glob glanced nervously between the two but as far as he could see they were simply glaring at each other. Rachel Summers eyes flicked to the window and a tight-lipped frown came across her face. Something akin to realization quickly overcame it though and although Glob Herman didn't understand what the look meant Quentin Quire did. How could he not when the vibrations had just met his mind as well broadcasting an energy that he was all to familiar with. He paled as Rachel left the room her footsteps at a fast pace as she sought out the headmaster. The other classmates hadn't noticed paid much attention to Glob Herman's or Quentin Quires little interaction but everyone had noticed the Professor that had left as if she had seen a ghost.

For that matter the self-proclaimed Kid Omega looked a little pale to.

Only Quire knew that what he felt was worse than seeing a ghost.

After all if all he did was see her then he could chalk it up to an illusionist.

Feeling her was a different matter altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own X-Men, any of its characters heroes or villains. Presenting chapter 2, this was a little longer then the last. I don't normally have a specific length for my chapters just whatever feels right. Thank you for the reviews! The name of the poem I wrote in the beginning of the chapter is called "Shattered Diamonds" , felt like the right name. **

Broken, freed, enraged and enslaved.

Shattered, taken, damned and saved.

Can I care for the pure when I've been tainted by there love?

Can I hate the impure when there drive is what I cove?

I can except only pain if its a payment for the enraged.

I'll only torture that which is fed and not caged.

The wait is over! Do you see the time?

Can you here my whisper killer of mine?

I'm not the same not anymore.

My heart has gone rotten and lost its core.

I whisper so faintly now it is time.

Can you hear me killer? Soon you'll be mine.

* * *

"I didn't even know," he choked. _I...I...didn't. _He was crawling on the steps as he bleed out. For all of his talk Quentin Quire was reduced to little more then what any other revolutionary that was defeated was reduced to. A dying being.

"I...didn't want to..." His eyes lifted then and he saw her. Sophie being held by Emma Frost.

Dead.

_It wasn't because of me. _

Blood dripped from her mouth.

_Oh, God. No...was it because of me? Was it me? _

Emma's eyes bore into him narrow and cruel. Anger and grief battled in them.

_She died fighting...because she was fighting me._

The world seemed to darken and he coughed expecting to see blood in front of him but blinked when there was none. He held up his hands and looked around as the scene of a dead Sophie had been wiped away. He was now in darkness. There were no walls. There were no rooms. He knew this place.

"You remember death?" a silky voice asked.

That's right this was what it was to not breathe. To become nothing but consciousness. But how could he be back here?

"You didn't stay here very long," the voice hissed.

He winced at the hate filled tone. But he had stayed here his mind reminded him. For a very long time. So long he had stopped thinking. Started slipping into sleep, just so he wouldn't lose his mind.

"NO!" the voice screeched, "Being here for years and years would have been long! What you were doesn't even count as true death. Your consciousness was still alive. You were only in the thin wall between life and death. Even then you should have been here for years! Then and only then when your mind had slipped to nothing more then a shallow shell of who you are would you deserve to be embraced by Death and then sent to a burning hell!"

"Stop," he gasped. He was on his knees wanting to fold into himself to do anything and everything to get away from the cruel voice.

Then like a rubber band pulled to hard and released he snapped back into himself. Quentin Quire didn't run from disembodied voices. He didn't flee from accusing tones and didn't flinch from cruel words.

"Who are you?" he asked as he stood.

No answer greeted him only the cold darkness wrapped around him. It seemed to creep closer as shadows reached for his arms.

"I ASKED WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!" The words bellowed out joined by the sensation of his own power blanketing around him shredding the shadows before they could touch.

"If your some mindless telepath trying to make a mark on the world by thinking you can get to me then you have another fucking thing coming." He leaned forward his eyes faintly glowing as he stepped forward the shadows retracting from him in each step.

"I AM KID OMEGA!"

"So I see," the voice answered coolly.

"Do you know what I am" he snarled eyes shifting as he tried to telepathically find the voice.

"Why yes I do!" the voice giggled.

The darkness rose climbing and Quentin stepped back as the shadows positioned themselves to crash down upon him. They paused for a moment just long enough for a breath before the voice emerged a glittering black diamond coming out from the mass. Razor sharp teeth on a monster that looked like the face of a women it grinned a sharks smile prompting the shadows as it's growl filled the air, "YOUR DEAD!"

* * *

A scream left his mouth for only a moment before he covered it. Sweat drenched his skin and his pink hair clung to his forehead. His chest heaved with every breath.

A dream.

Just a dream.

A nightmare.

* * *

"Today we will be having a class discussion on current political stands on mutant rights," Dr. McCoy lectured.

Evan blinked as he lowered his current novel. Normally he would have been interrupted before the start of the lecture. It was almost like clockwork that some of his fellow classmates would create enough of a distraction that would prevent his reading. But today the classroom was unexpectedly quiet. He turned his face and was shocked to see Quentin Quire in class.

_He's here and its quiet?_

The pink haired teen certainly did not seem well today. His skin was pale and his eyes were unfocused as he looked out the window. Evan knew Quire was capable of being quiet for ten minutes and maybe he could believe he could for thirty. But silence for the entirety of a class? Unlikely.

Evan considered asking him if he was okay directly but discarded the idea a moment later. The action would undoubtedly earn him a sneer and sarcastic remark with the addition of the nickname Kid Apocalypse. Evan turned his eyes to Glob Herman the only student that seemed to always be in Quire's presence, however Herman seemed to distracted drawing crude and barely recognizable pictures of naked women to notice his friends peculiar behavior.

Only one other student even seemed to notice there fellow students state,Idie Okonkwo. Her look was rather guarded as always but Evan believed that there was a small stab of concern in it. Still, it seemed he would have to venture into undoubtedly unsafe territory. For he couldn't do nothing, what would Ma and Pa think? A small rise of grief rose at the thought of them and the truth about them but he pushed it down. He didn't need to cause concern for his well being among the students if another was already unwell. He looked toward the front of the classroom. Dr. McCoy was well into his political lecture having undoubtedly forgotten the fact that he had brought up discussion in favor of lecturing about the political stand on mutants in general. He would be busy at least for awhile.

Evan still felt uncomfortable speaking to a student when the professor was lecturing but he had read six chapters ahead what was assigned and maintained a 4.0 so for once he believed he could allow himself to ignore Dr. McCoy. He leaned over his desk. How would he speak to Quire and not be impeding on his fellow students-

Quire leaned forward and as though dizzy leaned back just as quickly. His hand rose to his forehead for a moment his eyes widen just slightly before...Evan stood and rounded Glob Herman's chair catching Quire as he passed out almost hitting the floor.

"Quentin are you-" his words got cut off as an array of images were projected into his mind. It took less then three seconds but they were enough to cause Evan to recoil almost letting go of Quire. Luckily Dr. McCoy was not so into his lecture that he didn't notice a student passing out in his own class and rushed over taking the teen from Evan's arms.

Over the monitor the headmaster Logan's voice could be heard, "Hank I need you up here stat Rachel's down!"

"Yes, I am on my way our other resident telepath has gone down as well. Please, take Ms. Summers there and I will be joining you there." The tall blue mutant stood holding the unconscious student he looked out to the classroom, "Class is dismissed early please report to the cafeteria for a long lunch." He hurried out leaving a class of mixed emotions, some concerned although it seemed more for Professor Summers rather then Quentin and others were simply relieved to end the most boring class of the day early. Evan alone stood shakily trying his best to hide the emotions coiling through him.

All of the images had been terrifying. Some revealing deaths of long dead classmates, and transferring a good amount of guilt that he was certain Quentin had accidentally broadcast to him. But it was the last that shook him. The image of a face that was so twisted and drenched in sin. A face that held only the desire to destroy and watch as others begged for mercy only to be denied.

Evan knew there was no mistake.

It was evil.

So, why did it look like him?


	3. Chapter 3

This one took me longer then I thought. But I dislike posting material I'm not satisfied with so I waited till it felt complete. For readers that do follow _Wolverine and the X-Men_ and wondering where I'm fitting this story its after the Hellfire Saga and not anything published later, since that particular saga is what encouraged me to write. I know that there are some characters present that may confuse but they will be explained. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mindee?"

"Yes, Phoebe it was her."

"Celeste?"

"Ye-, yes I felt her to."

The three Stepford Cuckoos sat together on there bed all three identical and all three wearing different expressions on there face a rarity for the three in one. Celeste looked sad while Mindee's expression was blank and Phoebe's last angry.

"Why did she not reach out to us?" Phoebe asked.

Mindee shook her head, "Can you not feel it sisters?"

The three girls closed there eyes.

"It is Sophie," Phoebe whispered.

"But she is-" began Celeste.

"Not right," Mindee finished all three eyes opened and there conversation soon lost its voice as they projected to each others minds and yet sounding as one.

One mind thinking.

One mind speaking.

_She is vengeful. _

_She is not acting like Sophie. _

_Not like us. _

_Not like a Cuckoo. _

Phoebe cocked her head to the side, "Perhaps it is not her?" she asked aloud pulling back from the thought for only a moment before rejoining.

_No it feels like her. _

_She is projecting loud enough to capture the attention of other powerful telepaths. _

_Quentin knows? _

_Yes. _

_Rachel? _

_Most definitely. _

_If they do, then Wolverine must. _

_Even they can feel something is wrong. _

_Wrong or not she is still ours. _

There minds reach out to touch hers a second time. Not simply brush but to connect.

Pain explodes and all three girls cry out as they can not control the images the corrupted Sophie projects into there minds.

Is she really forcing such pain on them?

Her sisters?

Or is it that she can not control it?

Hatred fills the girls and they push it away from there hearts.

It is not theirs.

Scott Summers otherwise known as Cyclops in the field rushes in when he hears their screams. Emma Frost is fast on his heels. They try to pull the screaming girls out of there telepathic trances in vain. Voices is all they have. Emma Frost can feel tears prick the side of her eyes a rarity for the old White Queen of the Hellfire club but she is no longer telepathic. She can not reach into the minds of the girls. She can not see the nightmare that they see.

For that is what they are seeing.

The stuff of nightmares.

A burning sky, backlits the form of a man tall like a giant with pale almost gray like skin.

Apocalypse.

The girls see him and realize they can not look away.

He sees them to.

What remains of their sister stands by his side.

She still is a mirror image of them and yet she also looks nothing like them.

She smiles and her eyes are crazed.

Craving battle, craving war.

Is this truly their sister?

Behind is two others covered in shadows, but it matters not because all the girls can focus on the two in view.

Apocalypse steps forward his lips whispers to them and then Sophie turns away.

Emma Frost is pleading with Phoebe and Celeste as Scott Summers holds onto Mindee's arms and finally she stops convulsing. Her eyes seem to focus on him and the other two girls are still as well. At once the three in one speak.

"He is coming. He will bring famine, pestilence, war and no one will stop him from obtaining the power over death."

* * *

The light hurts his eyes. The air hurts his lungs and he feels like he is having the worst hangover in existence followed by having his head run over by a truck.

"Head hurts?" comes the gruff sound of the headmaster Logan aka Wolverine aka warden in the prison that is the Jean Grey Academy.

Quentin's eyes focus to his side and he frowns, "Your aloud to have beer in here?" he asks a sarcastic lit to his voice. Its almost forced Quentin Quire doesn't have enough energy to come up with a more sarcastic retort. Wolverine still acknowledges the comment as he leans back taking another drink, "Your lucky I don't have a cigar."

Quentin has to admit the headmaster looks more haggard then normal, he isn't given much time to dwell on the thought before Wolverine turns to him.

"What did you see, kid?"

"Is Rachel awake?" he asks.

The headmaster gives a stiff nod, "Then you already know." Quentin replies.

"Sophie." Wolverine states.

It takes everything in Quentin's power not to flinch at the name. Wolverine takes another swig of beer and leans back, "We all got skeletons in our closet kid. Hell, I've got multiple closets to hold all of mine. But its not an excuse to run from them, remember there dead."

"You don't need me," Quire almost whispers, "Professor Summers is a better telepath."

A smile curves over the headmasters lips, "Well ain't that something." He leans towards Quire and the teen holds his headmasters gaze with a glare. Wolverine's grin doesn't vanish, "I think this is the first time I've seen you scared."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Quentin snaps.

"Stating theirs a better telepath then you? Oh, your afraid all right. No one alive has no fear."

"Thought that was a position held by Daredevil?" mocked Quentin.

Wolverine ignores him and leans away, "We all have fears whither its of someone, something," the headmaster's gaze flicks to his own hands, "or ourselves."

"Besides," Wolverine continues as he meets his students eyes, "We all have to face our fears sooner or later and since your skeleton might not be dead your going to have to face it now."

Silence stretches between the two and wolverine brings the beer to lips and finishing it off brings the bottle down ruffly, "I know your not stupid kid. Emma stated you could think a thousand brilliant thoughts per minute and Chuck always thought you had unlimited potential buried deep in you. You know more then what your letting on."

Quire looks away as images of the nightmare of the previous night play in his mind.

"Your part of this Quentin." Wolverine states, "Last time I tried to ignore one you kids being part of something big it bit me in the ass. Its not happening again."

"Sophie is dead." Quentin replies simply and a growl builds up in Wolverine's throat before getting cut off as Quentin continues, "She doesn't feel right. It not the Sophie you know. Someone altered her. Changed her."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I broke away before whoever it was could look into my mind. It took all of my power to. Drained me."

"Yeah, you passed out. Evan caught you."

A sneer rose to the pink haired teens lips, "Kid Apocalypse?"

"Genesis," Logan snapped back, "and you should thank him to or you'd have hit the floor head first. It really shook him to. Went straight to his room instead of lunch."

Quire frowned at the words. _Did he now?_

As the teen leaned back he considered the experience. When he had been pulled into a vision he had felt his mind being connected to something cold. He had known he needed to pull away from it no matter the cost. He hadn't been considering controlling his telepathy at the moment only pouring as much power into it as possible. Enough to sever the connection. Pulling from it had been hard and he had still seen flashes from the other consciousness. He could have projected them.

There was a chance that Kid Apocalypse had seen them.

Did he want to know what they were?

Did he want to face Sophie?

Could he?

"One more thing," Logan replied pulling the telepath from his thoughts, "When you were out one student came to visit you. To see how you were, dropped off your homework and everything." The headmaster gestured to the papers on the desk and then meets his eyes, "Ms. Okonkwo seemed very worried about you."

His stomach clenched, _Idie._

Quire leaned forward as he looked away, Wolverine continued, "I'd figure out about those skeletons if I were you. When your do come to the office."

The door closed leaving Kid Omega to stare ahead blankly.

How could he face Sophie? Or tell Idie? He disliked the fear he felt gripping him at either thought. He tried pushing away. _I'm Kid Omega I can do anything _Doubt forced itself to persist. _ Anything...right? _The nightmare forces itself into his mind and Quentin stands his gaze lifting to the window, his reflection faintly show in it and he frowns. _Kid Omega doesn't run._

* * *

"You won't try to run?" purred the blond haired blue eyed attacker, "If you did you might have a chance at surviving."

The dark skinned man shook his head a light smile on his lips even as the blond held her nail to his neck. It was pitch black and yet sparkled in the moonlight like a diamond. Only her hand was transformed. He knew it wasn't normal. He remembered the Stepford Cuckoos could transform there whole bodies. But he did not think they could transform parts. Still such trivialities didn't matter to him. Not now anyways when death was so close.

"You deserve this you know. You were part of his gang." she snarled.

The Omega gang? He would laugh if the action wouldn't cause certain death. How long had it been since he identified himself with them? Since his sister had. Since his best friend had. Tears pricked the side of his eyes. She could take his life if she wanted. It might bring him closer to them.

"You know your not really the one I want." she whispered lightly into his ear.

"If your after Quentin then your out of luck sweetheart. I haven't seen him."

"In how long?" she asked.

"A lifetime ago," he answered.

She frowned perfect lips pulled down as she considered his words. She pulled back and the moonlight covered her face. The sight made Christian pause, Quire had always said there was something different about Sophie. He hadn't believed him chalking it up to obsession on Quire's part but perhaps his time as Phaser had increased his awareness. Because he saw it now. The subtle differences. Differences he had seen in all the Cuckoo's before. He just hadn't realized it, his brow furrowed.

"Wait a minute...your not-"

His words were cut off as her diamond hand backhanded him. His body fell with a thud and the recently resurrected blond turned away in the night not bothering to look back once.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter I feel the stage has now been set.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next chapter up, I think five will be up in a couple of days after I look through the editing, I'm rarely so fast with my own original stories. Hope you enjoy! Reviews welcome as well as feedback.

* * *

She was beautiful.

He could never imagine a more perfect match.

She had been worth the bargain.

* * *

"_You dare approach me?" Apocalypse's voice boomed echoing off the walls. _

"_Forgive me my Lord," the stranger bowed deeply forehead touching the floor. _

"_Why should I not kill you?" an intrigued Apocalypse asks. _

"_I have something that you desire, and you have the ability to give me what I desire." _

"_The ability?" _

"_Far above Lord Apocalypse." _

"_You took quite a risk. I may just kill you here." _

_The stranger lifted there eyes to meet the powerful mutants, "If you are not pleased with her then I deserve death by your hands." _

_A grin came to Apocalypse's face, the strangers eyes held a mix of arrogance and intelligence. It had always been such a sweet mixture to have in a pawn. _

"_What are you offering?" _

"_A plague, one that will wipe the X-men and their alleys out."_

"_And what do you ask in return?" _

"_War."_

* * *

He had not needed to corrupt her, had not needed to twist her mind. She was everything the stranger had said she was. In exchange he had freely corrupted the other. The stranger had asked for nothing more and offered nothing else.

"To me Death," Apocalypse commanded.

…...

Evan walked from his room still shaken from the day before. He felt conflicted, unsure and to be honest with himself scared. Evan shifted his black bangs from his eyes as he walked out to the yard, he avoided his fellow students eyes even if no one was looking at him.

Swallowing he made his way to his favorite tree setting his backpack on the grass as he went to lean against the tree before noticing to large wings extending from behind.

"Angel?"

The blond haired mutant gave him no response as his hair hung about his face. His breathing was harsh and strained. Evan took a step forward as his hand reached out to touch his shoulder, "Angel?" he repeated a little more urgently.

At the touch Angel spun, causing Evan to fall back from the impact of the wings. Angel's eyes were unfocused and for a moment as they landed on Evan's face he saw fear fill them. The second passed quickly and Angel shook his head as he regained focus.

"So- sorry about that, um did you need something?"

Evan stood, as he took a step forward concern etched on his features, "Are you okay?"

"What? Of course."

_To me Death. _

Angel gasped as he fell back against the tree, "No," he whimpered.

Genesis rushed forward, "Angel!" But the blond sidestepped him wings spread he took to the air. Two thoughts came to Evan's mind, first was the fact that he didn't feel he was very good at flying and that chasing his seemingly crazed ex- classmate may not be such a good idea. The second came just as quick, that despite the first thought he had not other option but to chase Angel. He caught up quickly to Angel, despite undoubtedly being much faster then Genesis he did not seem to be in the best state of mind. The trip was not a far one as Angel landed less then two blocks from the school onto another Campus's field. It was only after landing that Genesis noticed the blond girl standing in the field. Evan recognized the face instantly. _A Cuckoo? _She smiled at him, "And who are you? Little pretender?"

"Who are you?" Angel demanded a strict almost stern undertone to his voice.

Her attention shifted to the winged mutant, "I am Pestilence and you are Death."

Angel shook his head, "No...no...Warren was..."

"As if you have ever had a say in the matter," she reached forward and blinked as Genesis stood before her a grasp firmly on her arm.

"Ma and Pa taught me never to hurt a girl," Evan replied firmly, "But I will not allow you to harm him Villainous."

The blond rose one eyebrow, "Ma and Pa? Oh how cute." Her arms became black diamond and she pulled her right from his grasp only to reach his throat with her left pushing him to the ground. Her blue eyes took on a lighter hue and Genesis struggled to break from her grasp, a frown tugged the sides of her mouth and her grip lessened in shock. Seizing the opportunity Genesis pushed her from him reeling back to stand a couple of feet from her.

"I should have infected you," she whispered, "What matter of being are you pretender?"

"I am no pretender," Genesis replied coolly.

"You are no Apocalypse," she growled.

Her words stung, as if she had slapped him across the face. That name. That face. It haunted every dream he had. Every nightmare he possessed, following him around as it tried to force its nature onto his own. He wasn't evil. He wasn't Apocalypse. He would never be Apocalypse.

"I am not Apocalypse," Genesis yelled as his eyes begin to glow, "I am the Greatest Hero ever!"

* * *

"Angel's no where on the perimeter Kitty. According to students he flew off with Evan hot on his heels."

"How many students saw?" the headmistress asked tiredly.

"It was lunch, how many do you think?" Wolverine answered.

She leaned back against the wall with a heavy sigh, "Where's Rachel?"

Wolverine leaned back massaging his forehead, "Right now? Out so in short at least ten minutes away."

"Call her-" Kitty began before Wolverine held his hand up.

"Already on it, now why do you think-"

Idie was leaned next to the wall to the office. She ignored the rest of the conversation as she considered the first part as well as current events, first Quentin passes out, then Genesis all but locks himself in his room and now Angel was missing? Idie Okonkwo otherwise known as Oya stepped away from the wall as she walked to the nurses room only to find it empty. Not discouraged she continued her walk farther from the office towards the students dorm and Quentin's room. If anyone had any idea of what was going on it would be Quentin Quire, the one who was involved in the first strange incident. Him and Professor Rachel Grey-Summers that is but Idie had a feeling that the professor wouldn't want to drag students into the conflict.

That limitation never stopped Idie before.

"_Quentin?" _She thought lightly as she stood outside his closed door, she knew he could hear her.

He always did even before the Hellfire Academy.

"_Somethings wrong. Genesis is gone. Angel is gone. We're not going to just stay here are we?"_

Silence met her thoughts and she sighed.

"_Quentin?" _

"_I'm here," _he whispered lightly into her mind.

"_Are you okay?" _

Again silence met her thoughts but this time it was only for a brief moment.

"_I could find them." _he told her instead.

"_Will you?" _

"_If you ask me." _

Over the last couple of weeks she had shared many thoughts with him. It was strange admittedly at first, speaking to someone without your voice. But it hadn't taken her long to realize that telepathically speaking to someone wasn't speaking without a voice. It was stronger, thoughts carried more then just words. They also carried emotions. She had never heard him so distant in her own mind. She lowered herself to the ground turning with a sigh her back to the door.

"_Why are you here?" he asked. _And Idie blinked in confusion.

"_To see if you were okay," she answered, "To find out what's going on and stop it before it hurts Angel, Genesis and you Quentin. Before it hurts you." _

"_Why?" _he asked again and Idie turned towards the door.

"Because that day at the Hellfire Academy I meant everything I did and said." she said out loud.

Silence again met her voice, she was beginning to believe that was all that would meet her words. Sighing she stood giving a glance at the closed door. If she had to she would figure this out on her own. Being alone had never stopped her before, she had gone to the Hellfire Academy alone.

_But he had followed. _

She shook her head, there was to much she didn't know. It oddly enough felt like her time with Hope, being constantly left in the dark. She clenched her fist. Not this time. She turned as she retreated from the doorway. A creak cut her steps short. She spun to see his door open.

It was difficult to keep her reaction to him from her face.

He looked terrible, tired, miserable and maybe a little defeated. He could read her mind so she allowed no thoughts of sympathy to enter them knowing he would not want to hear them. Instead she only allowed emotions to touch her mind, or rather she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to. The surprise gave way anger to quickly for her to dwell on. Still he probably read that to.

His eyes met hers and looked away quickly as if her thoughts had affected his own in a way he did not understand. He looked down the hall and closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them.

"The professors are all trying to find Angel and Kid Apoc-...I mean Genesis right now. They're going to be using all of their resources to find them, especially so soon after we disappeared."

Quentin's mouth quirked in a half smile and Idie saw a small spark of the old him seem to return, "You know," he replied, "the Jean Grey Academy really does have a terrible habit in losing its facility and students they should really do something about that."

She couldn't help the small smile that she felt come to her face at the sarcastic comment, it was good to see even a sarcastic smile on his face after seeing the tired look from before.

"So they won't be paying attention to us?" she asked lightly.

He paused for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think so, not unless we wave a sign over are heads saying we're leaving."

"Again?" she asked.

"Again," he agreed, he crossed his arms, "You know if we get caught after we get back they'll probably have twenty four hour surveillance on us."

"And Rachel will always be in my head," he added with a groan.

"Reconsidering?" Idie asked.

He gave a derisive snort at that, " And miss a chance to tick off Wolverine? I've got a record to protect."


	5. Chapter 5

So not quite a few days, took me awhile to get to the internet. For being my first written down fanfic, I have really come to like making the ideas in my head come to life. Presenting chapter 5, reviews and feedback welcome.

Chapter 5

He fell back as her next strike almost impaled his chest. He was taught to never hit a girl but did that count if she was made of black diamond and had a hand that was now in the form of a sharp blade? Genesis dodged another strike and this time jumped a considerable amount of feet back.

_Does what Ma and Pa taught me count if they weren't even real?_

He immediately shook the thought from his mind. Now was not the time to be dwelling on painful memories real or otherwise. His eyes shot to the side and landed on Angel, he was on the ground seeming curling in on himself. Suddenly he twisted from his side laying straight on the ground his back straightened before arching as he twisted up and he let out a howl of pain. Genesis winced and the diamond armed girl smiled as if satisfied. Before his eyes Genesis watched Angel transform, his skin took on a darker hue and when eyes opened they looked blank, almost lifeless. His eyes weren't what Genesis noticed by the end of the transformation though.

Genesis backed away as the newly transformed Angel stood.

_No_

He remembered, him. This wasn't Angel...it was _him._ That man that he had been pulled from his home to fight. The reason why he had to leave the only life he knew for a world of darkness and lies.

"You," Genesis whispered as he stumbled away even more. Memories briefly shot through his head,

"_I don't want to go!" _

"_But you must."_

He didn't know when the first tear fell, but suddenly his cheeks felt wet. He ignored them, they didn't matter, he was only crying for the life that was a dream. Not the nightmare that was reality. He lifted his eyes and met the man who was once Angel.

"_YOU_," he growled.

They both moved at the same time, the man who wasn't Angel's fist connected with Genesis jaw. Pain exploded but it was nothing to the well of anger that exploded along with it. All the pain, the doubt, anger and grief could no longer be held back.

What did she call him?

Death.

Maybe that's what he was but he wouldn't be Genesis's death.

Evan's fist hit the man hard across the face. The cuckoo with the black diamond arm backed away her eyes were wide as they stared at her enemy's face. Genesis ignored the look of shock and horror on her features as he attacked the man again. He couldn't see his reflection in her eyes. How his face was pulled into a snarl of rage or how his eyes glowed with power as Death was pushed back by a force of red. He didn't see or feel the power radiating off him as he fought Apocalypse's most powerful horseman with an ease that should be impossible.

That had one time been impossible.

He didn't see any of these things, he could only focus on the battle. Focus on the fight in a vain hope that if he could somehow beat this villain he could beat his own doubts, worries and anger that scared him deep to the core.

Death could not be so easily defeated.

His wings extended and he lifted from the ground dodging another blast of energy from the enraged Genesis. The girl snapped out of her daze of shock and lunged forward catching Genesis off guard with a clean slice to his side. The wound was deep and she grinned as she pulled back for another only for Genesis to turn swiftly catching the blade with his hands, holding it away even as it cut deeper into the flesh of his hand. The blond gasped as the gaze that had frozen her moments before when directed at another was now turned on her.

Death turned in the sky to lunge at the two engaged in battle only to pull back quickly as fire rushed to the ground almost singeing him.

"Genesis!" a girl cried. The sound of his code-name pulled him to himself and Evan blinked as his grip fell from the girls blade. She back peddled quickly leaping away from him her eyes slitted as she took in the new people.

Genesis turned himself to see his fellow classmates Kid Omega and Oya standing there. Oya's fist were clenched and fire engulfed one while ice engulfed the other. Kid Omega stood quietly a slight frown to his face as his eyes landed on the girl.

"But...your not-" Kid Omega's words were cut off quickly as the diamond armed girl's arm faded to human flesh her eyes glowed and dust was pulled up as an unseen force caused the ground to give momentarily wrapping them all in a cloud of dirt. Kid Omega stepped forward and a blanket of blue telekinesis surrounded him as he stared at the dust. Evan heard the girl give a shriek of surprise before he was forced to close his eyes from the dirt in the air. Genesis shook his head and rubbed at his eyes but when he opened them the strange girl was gone, as was the man who once was his friend Angel.

Failure.

He had failed to save his friend.

He backed away until a sharp pain from his side brought him stumbling to his knees. His hand pulled back as he stared at the blood staining it. He had forgotten about the injury in the heat of battle. Memory of his own emotions came and shame joined just as quickly.

How could he think such thoughts?

What would Ma and -

He closed his eyes, nothing they would think nothing because neither of them was real. Darkness begin to cloud his vision and he was almost grateful as he begin to pass out.

It meant soon he would think nothing too, and for just a moment he wouldn't have to consider the fact that there was a world where he was real and they were not.

* * *

"Nathan?" Hope asked gently. The tall muscular man simply frowned as he stared off into the distance.

"Not right," he muttered. Hope blinked at the words, they could mean anything and they probably meant something bad.

"What's not right?"

"Something's wrong at the Jean Grey Academy."

A sliver of ice shot through Hope at the thought, that was where Idie was. What if she was in danger?

"We have to go," the girl blurted quickly.

Cable ignored her as he continued to stare in the distance, "Feels like Apocalypse," he states simply and Hope winced at the words. It brought down the chances of Nathan's willingness to take her there even more. He wouldn't risk her safety in regards to the evil mutant and she wasn't willing to hurt Nathan to get past him to go. She kept her face clear of her thoughts as she studied him.

"Could it be that kid?" she asked lightly "He might be losing control of his powers, maybe he needs them stabilized?"

"He isn't like them," Cable stated stiffly. _Not like the five lights. _Hope's breath sucked in as she heard his thoughts, if one approach didn't work... "If he's going bad we should stop him now don't you think? Before he gets strong enough to kill us?"

Nathan rose one eyebrow and Hope looked as innocent as she could, pretending that she hadn't mimicked him to read his mind.

"Get your stuff together kid time to go to school."

A smile spread over her face and she wiped it off quickly as she turned, "Got it Nathan."

* * *

"_You really did become quite the feminine fatale in the end didn't you?"_

Her head felt like fire ants were eating away at her mind, bringing the memories of her death to the forefront of her mind along with Emma Frost's last words.

Damn him.

Her fight with the pretender took less out of her then the mental attack that Quentin Quire had thrown at her.

Still she had succeeded, she had brought Apocalypse his Archangel as he had commanded. Soon the war would begin and after the X-Men were brought to their knees she would taste the freedom she always wanted.

"_I am ever so proud of all my girls but most of all you."_

The X-Men had made it all to easy by dividing into two groups.

Apocalypse sat on his throne and smiled as the ex-cuckoo bowed in front, he lifted a goblet to his lips and drank as he admired that he now had all four horsemen. His next words reflected the blonds thoughts.

"United they stand, but divided they fall."

She kept her head bowed but knew he would see her smile as she backed away.

"_I never wanted to be like you." _

And now she never would be.


End file.
